1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to indicating techniques which display elapsed time of power usage and more particularly in a preferred embodiment to apparatus for continuously generating displays indicative of elapses of time and for accumulating, storing and updating displays indicative of accumulated successions of intervals of elapsed time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art electronic elapsed time meters, it is well known to use digital indicators to display elapses of time between events initiated by manual start, stop and reset controls. But such elapsed time indicators do not contain means for storing data, recalling and updating data without maintaining continuous operating power.
Also in the prior art, there are demand registers for electric meters which determines intervals of demand for energy. Some of these demand registers include means for timekeeping, accumulating successive intervals of demand, storing, recalling and then updating such demand data. But, however, such devices are generally mechanically linked to the electric meters and are responsive to timing pulses emanating from the electric meter which are indicative of information which is related to time periods but primarily directed to energy demand.